Love Throughout The Years
by lemonadelollipop
Summary: Everyone know they ended up together at the end, but hey, it wasn't love at first sight for both of them... Their history was interesting. A few sneak-peeks of Lily Evans and James Potter "relationship" before they officially became each others.
1. Chapter 1

_First Year_

Lily POV

I walked through the brick wall… and into a train station.

The magic train station was real, wizards were real, and Hogwarts were real.

I looked around taking in everything in: brooms, wands, owls, frogs, rats, pointy hats, cloaks, robes, everything.

Mother, Father, and Petunia appeared behind me.

My mother leaned down to my level.

"Be careful, send us an owl if anything goes wrong, make friends, write all about your classes and magic courses, make friends, wait I already said that, be carefull

"Mama! You're repeating yourself!" I laughed.

My mother had been a nervous wreck ever since I got the letter. My father, was utterly fascinated by magic and was almost as excited as me. Of course, Petunia was still ignoring me.

oOo

I smiled at my new friends. Sirius speaking loudly to anyone who would listen, Peter laughed at his jokes. Remus was quiet and stared at his plate, but every now and then, he would look up and smile at us gratefully.

I watched in amazement at the room. Never in my dreams had I ever thought Hogwarts was this astonishing. Despite the description of Hogwarts from my father, I had never imagined it this way.

Obviously I had been sorted into Gryffindor, and Snivellus into Slytherin. I had smirked knowingly when he and the pretty redhead had been separated. Even better, she had been sorted in the same house as me, Gryffindor, the enemy of Slytherin.

_Lily Evans._

That was her name. She had flaming red hair, wavy towards the ends. She had emerald-green eyes, freckles sprinkled on her small and celestial-shaped nose. (A/N: Yes, that is a kind of nose. Check it on the internet.) She suddenly looked from her book, as if feeling my gaze on her face. She glared at me, probably still mad at me for bullying Snivellus.

Come on, can you really blame a good looking, amazing, hot, incredible, hot, awesome, important person like me bully ugly, oily, boring, Slytherin, other-horrible-things-that-I-can't-think-of-right-now?

Anyway, it's practically my job to ruin Slytherin's life.

Well, I also tried out several hexes and curses on several different students… But I had valuable reasons!

1. I hexed a boy because he was is my way.

2. I hexed a little girl because she kept on sneezing and it was annoying me.

3. I hexed a girl for laughing to loudly. She was causing noise pollution. No respect for the environment, that one.

4. … HE WAS TALKING TO LILY, OK?

5. He starred at me

6. Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh I don't remember. What were we talking about?

7. Because I felt like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second year_

Lily POV

"Severus, wait up." I called out to him.

As I arrived within ear-shot, I heard his _other_ friends snicker.

"Hanging out with a Mudblood, are we, Severus."

"I can't believe you even talk to her…"

I was about to shout something in reply, when I was utterly shocked with Severus' answer. He hadn't seen me so close by, and didn't know I was within earshot.

"Oh leave it. You know I don't really care for her, really, she's the one that's always running after me."

I stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, you're the one that was spying on me this summer!" I growled.

His ears and nose turned red (that was the equivalent of blushing for him).

I shouldered him out of my way and started walking away.

XxX

James POV

"_Leviocorpus_!" I yelled out.

Snape and his fellow Slytherine's went up and were now dangling by there ankles.

"Snivellus! How is it up there?" Sirius taunted.

Peter laughed much to hard for such a feeble taunt. Remeus had not came with us, totally against our mischief, telling us it was unethical and going against the right of well being of any other being, that we were being racist in terms of Houses, and yada yada yada.

"Put him down!" someone yelled out. It was rather strange for someone to tell us to stop, because everyone enjoyed tormenting Slytherines, except for-

Oh Merlin.

"I said put him down, Potter!" Evans yelled out.

"Yes ma'am."

I undid the spell, and all the Slytherines fell with a loud "thump". They all got up and walked away growling.

"Milady." I said to Evans, bowing at her.

She glared at me, and walked away.

Would it be a bad idea to ask her if she would go to Hogsmeade with me? I guess so…


End file.
